


all roads lead to you

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, It just kind of happened, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, and it's how pierreus makes me feel i'm not sorry, this is literally so sweet and cheesy i never meant for any of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre and Marco spend their first Valentine's Day together. Lots of fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all roads lead to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【奥巴马】【待授权翻译】条条大路皆向你](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965207) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> from a prompt on tumblr about Pierre and Marco spending Valentine's Day together. i'm not a big fan of this holiday but when it comes to these two, i can't stop my feelings from going crazy. enjoy the cheesiness and the incredible amounts of fluff wow, i hope this doesn't suck too much.

"Hey, it smells delicious here. What are you making again?" Pierre asked while making his way in the kitchen, following Marco. He carried a bag of groceries the blond had asked him to bring with him before coming over. When the German went back to his place next to the stove, Pierre came behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around his middle and curiously looked at what was boiling on the stove.

"Spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs," Pierre chuckled in Marco's neck.

"Meatballs, huh?" The German turned around and tried scowling at his teammate but failed seeing the evil glint in his eyes and the matching grin.

"Shut up, that's the only thing I know how to make without fucking it up."

"I was just teasing you," Pierre was still smiling when he leaned in to kiss Marco, but after a few seconds the blond pulled away.

"This isn't working, stop smiling, too much smiling going on, Pierre," they both laughed, but Marco leaned right back in and kissed him, deeper this time. Pierre in turn tightened his grip on the blond's waist and pulled him even closer against his chest. "This is awesome and I don't want to stop, but I'm sure that the spaghetti will start getting burnt, you're too big of a distraction."

Pierre licked his lips, his eyes still focused on the German's mouth but nodded and went over to the bag of groceries left on the kitchen island. He took out the bottle of red wine he picked up on his way to Marco's place and a box of chocolates.

"Oh hey, who's looking after Curtys tonight?" Marco asked, his back still turned to Pierre, stirring the tomato sauce and moving around to finish up their dinner.

"I dropped him off at my parents' place. They were more than happy to get to spend extra time with him."

"Well, you know you could've taken him here tonight..." the blond trailed off, not finishing his thought. He really liked Pierre's son and it never was a problem for him to hang out or play with Curtys. He was a very sweet child and Marco knew how to handle kids because of his nephew.

"I know," Pierre said simply. "And nothing makes me happier than the fact that you're so good with Curtys, but this is our date night, remember?" He walked around the kitchen taking napkins, a couple of knives and forks and started making his way out, but before that stopped to drop a kiss on Marco's head.

"Okay. You're right."

"I always am," he called from the hallway already and Marco chuckled under his breath.

***

Once dinner was served in the dining room, Marco lit a candle on the table between their plates and Pierre smiled secretly to himself, seeing how hard Marco was trying to make everything perfect. 

They started eating, Pierre approved of Marco's spaghetti and praised them and after that, their conversation floated smoothly as usual. Once they finished their meal, Marco cleared his throat.

"So, I know we agreed not to get each other anything, but I couldn't help myself," the blond stood up and went over to Pierre, took his hand and lead him to the living room where he sat the Gabonese down on the sofa. "Wait here, I'll just be a second."

Pierre was smiling in anticipation and looking towards the opened door when Marco reappeared with a simple little white box with a red bow on top of its lid. The blond sat down right next to Pierre and handed it to him. The Gabonese took the lid off and saw a key inside. He took it out and looked at it, then at Marco.

"It can be nothing committing if you don't want it to be, okay? I hope I'm not rushing things or pushing you into anything you don't want, but I figured since you spend a lot of time here anyways, it'd be nice to just come over any time, even if I'm not home and you can take Curtys too," Marco shrugged, a bit worried Pierre wouldn't be on the same page and he'd fuck their relationship. He was just starting to regret his impulsive decision, when Pierre leaned in and kissed the worry away.

"Commitment is good. I want that and I want it with you so stop second guessing us," he was smiling widely at Marco until the blond smiled back and in that moment, Pierre knew that commitment was exactly what he wanted with Marco. "I got something for you too," he took out a similar box to the one Marco gave him from one of his jean pockets and opened it for the blond. There was a similar silver dog tag to the ones Marco always wore.

"Tous les chemins me ramênent vers toi," Marco tried to read the French inscribed words, knotting his eyebrows in confusion because he didn't understand them and Pierre pronounced them along with him until he got them right. "What does that mean?" He asked and Pierre tangled their fingers together.

"It means 'all roads lead to you'. I wanted the first gift you had from me to be special," Pierre shrugged and tightened his grip on Marco's fingers and the blond put his free hand on the Gabonese's neck and pulled him until they were kissing again and again and he could pour out all the unsaid things they had left between them in it. Just because they both thought it was too early for saying I love you's out loud didn't mean they weren't both crazy for each other. "Thank you, it's perfect. And I'm really happy we didn't keep our no-gifts rule right now," Marco laughed and nuzzled into Pierre's neck.

"Yeah, me too. You know what I just remembered, though? We still have some wine and the box of chocolates so why don't you let me go grab them and you wait for me in the bedroom, hmm?" Pierre offered and Marco bit on his lip, grinning mischievously. He got up from the sofa, pulling Pierre along.

"You better hurry, you know I'm not very patient," he called over his shoulder, letting go of the Gabonese's hand and then taking the turn to his bedroom, taking his T-Shirt off while walking away, his back turned to Pierre who had to go in the opposite direction to get to the kitchen. He was walking backwards, enjoying the view until he bumped into a wall and Marco got out of view. Then he practically ran to get everything and join the blond in the bedroom so they could have the perfect ending to their date night.


End file.
